


Slave

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [21]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Branding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Public Humiliation, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet was a slave under Satan's regime.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Little origin story for Velvet, back when she was under Satan's rule.

Life under Satan's rule had been rough, even for some demons.

As a succubus, Velvet's job had been to steal souls from humans and bringing them back to hell to strengthen Satan and his forces. And while she enjoyed the act of extracting souls, and living in the human world every now and then, once she would come back to New Hades to surrender her spoils, her mood plummeted again. Even when she was spending years on Earth at a time, she always felt shackled to the devil, knowing she'd have to return eventually and lose what she had gained in the human world.

Over the centuries, she had gotten fed up with how things were going, she was working for the fallen angel on Earth, and when she came back to hell, she was assigned other jobs, such as entertaining the soldiers that outranked her. Despite the succubi and incubi being an important cog in the machine, Satan valued his warriors more than the collectors, granting them better accommodations, and sending lower ranking demons like Velvet for stress relief duty to their quarters.

And while she didn't mind the occasional night at another demon's room, she felt like a sextoy most of the time, merely used for pleasure, being sent from one soldier to the next with no breaks. Granted, her demonic body could take it with no problem, but it had been degrading still. They usually were rough in acting out their desires, a lot more violent than the humans she seduced on Earth, especially the legionnaires and archdukes.

Even among the succubi themselves, Velvet was of a lower rank than some of her peers who either were far older than her, or managed to bring back more souls than she had. There had only been a handful of other demons who treated her well, one of which was a girl named Jezebel, who just happened to be the daughter of the devil himself. The two of them had met in school when they briefly shared a class, but they would secretely meet and chat in private. Jezebel was excited to hear Vivi's descriptions of Earth, its many colors and sights.

But beyond those few exceptions, she felt underappreciated for the work she did, being away from home for so long, only to come back and get used as a fleshlight is not what she had in mind for the rest of her existence.  
It had always been said that demons were the dominant species in hell, ruling over the imps, husks and other demonic creatures that resided there. But Velvet felt like the lowest lifeform, being forced to hand over every soul she had taken from the humans, going back to her succubus training, which often involved yet more servicing of higher ranking demons, and then once again, stress relief duty.

She was sick of it, it had been that sort of treatment that made her despise the devil and his regime. It had come to the point where she would start taking souls for herself, enhancing her own powers and feeling the rush it gave her. She started with one soul, then two, slowly becoming addicted, and getting careless with the amount of souls she kept.

After a while it had become noticeable that she didn't return all the souls she had taken. As a result of the suspicions, she was placed under arrest and taken to the dungeons while the discrepancy between souls extracted and souls delivered would be investigated. She spent the whole duration of her imprisonment within her cell, the heavy cuffs on her wrists were attached to chains hanging from the stone ceiling, and her ankles shackled to the floor, she wore an iron collar around her neck that was also connected to yet more chains, linking the choker to the walls on either side of her. If being a prisoner in the human world had been bad, being one in hell was even worse. She was guilty until proven innocent.

Velvet was regularly tormented and taken advantage of in between interrogations for the entirety of her captivity. Whenever the wardens entered her cell to abuse the young succubus, their actions would only help fuel her rage, not letting the ravishment and humiliation break her spirit, her iron will withstanding their rigorous torture and wickedly cruel desires.

Months later, when she was finally found guilty, she was sentenced to a life of slavery, spending the rest of eternity as a plaything within the seedy dungeon walls, or public spaces to set an example. In a public event, she was locked into a pillory in front of a large audience on the yard outside of the prison. They branded a mark of shame onto her face, visible for all to see, which would degrade her to an existence of servitude and humiliation. The process had been extremely painful for the demoness, turning the skin underneath the magic infused tool permanently black, causing her to let out an agonizing scream as the branding iron came in contact with her. The mark was burnt directly onto her soul, she wouldn't be able to conceal it by changing her face.

Directly after the branding, her life as a slave was supposed to be inducted by being freely used by the crowd. However, to her relief, and the onlookers' disappointment, Jezebel managed to convince her father that it would be much crueller to exile the succubus. The princess had hoped her friend would find a better future with the humans rather than serving as an eternal slave in the underworld. Thus Velvet was banished from the netherworld, severing her link to hell, and leaving her stranded in the human world, with no way of returning home.

There she would be forced to live among humans, trying not to get caught and revealed as a demoness, constantly in hiding with no safe place to call home. The brand mark on her face would make it difficult to stay undetected from whoever had some knowledge of demonic teachings. Time also flowed much slower on Earth than it did in the underworld, so while she would spend a year with the humans, her fellow succubi would advance their skills and powers worth centuries, leaving her relatively weak and inexperienced. Soon she would be forgotten, an insignificant piece of ember compared to Lucifer's mighty flame. That would be her punishment.

But even a single spark could start a forest fire, consuming everything in its blaze.


End file.
